The Dark Side of The Moon
by soccerfan48
Summary: Everyone thought that they were at peace. After the war ended with Gaea. But they were horribly wrong. Now Percy has been taken, changed, and possibly turned against everyone. Annabeth is devastated and she only wishes to change Percy back to the way he was. Can she and the others save him? Or will he destroy Camp Half-Blood and it'll be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! So I wrote this story a while ago and I actually had a few stories on here that people seemed to like, but then I lost all inspiration for writing :/ it was pretty bad. But now I'm back! :D This, by the way, takes place after the war with Gaea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO..duh**

**Reviews and favorites very appreciated! 3**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

_**Percy**_

The war had finally ended between Gaea and the giants. Everyone was relaxed and things seemed to be going back to normal. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood were at peace. They had both made an agreement to meet up every once in a while because Jason and Percy were torn. Obviously, they chose their original camps to live at, but Percy made close friends over at Camp Jupiter like Hazel, Frank, and Reyna and Jason had made close friends at Camp Half-Blood like Leo, Piper, and Annabeth.

They were all a family now and there was no way they could be split apart for too long. Percy had just turned seventeen, but there was a problem now. Percy could sense that something was wrong. In a few days the Roman camp was coming to Camp Half-Blood. They did this thing were every few months the Roman camp would come to visit and then the next time they did it, the Greek camp would visit the Romans.

But Percy could tell that something wrong was going to happen. Jason had Iris Messaged Piper a few days ago saying that everyone at the Roman camp (except for Octavian who refused to come to these get-togethers) was excited to come.

Nothing seemed like it would be a problem, the gods were happy, there weren't any threats, and the two camps were at peace.

Percy knew though. He had a gut feeling.

He debated on telling Annabeth about it or not. He didn't want her to worry, because it would probably end up being nothing. Rachel, the oracle, had been acting strange too. Percy thought that maybe she had been sensing the same thing as he had.

He also had been having trouble falling asleep at night. He'd spend endless hours, far after lights out, just staring at the sky as if he were anticipating an attack.

One night, it was extremely hot that summer night, and Percy couldn't fall asleep. He, again, was staring endlessly at the large moon over head. He tossed and turned on his bed, but finally gave up and stood up. Tyson was helping his father still, living in the ocean, but he'd come to visit time to time.

Percy was only in his pajama pants, but he didn't care. He walked outside of his cabin, careful not to wake anyone up who may be nearby, and he headed down to the beach. He sighed in content, looking out at the bright clear waters. He stuck his toes in the water and smiled. He noticed something in the water, a reflection of something bright.

His eyes wandered up and he spotted the bright full moon that casted overhead. His smiled was wiped off his face and he lowered his eyes back to the water. Something suddenly howled in the distance, making him jump almost a mile. It sent shivers up his spine and he instantly felt cold.

_Calm down Percy, it's just a wolf or something in the distance_. He shook and shivered. There was suddenly an eerie setting to the beach and Percy was a little creeped out. He looked around as if someone were watching him. He shook his head, turned on his heel, and headed back to this cabin.

He settled back into his bunk, but he still felt creeped out by the effect the wolf howl had on him. His thoughts raced around his mind and he bit his lip, fighting the scared feeling he had. He rolled onto his side and sighed. Finally, his grogginess took over and he feel into a peaceful sleep.

"Percy! Wake up!" a familiar voice called as someone pounded on the door to Percy's cabin. He groaned and almost fell out of bed, but managed to get to the door. He swung it open to reveal Grover, his satyr best friend.

"What is it?" Percy asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"The Romans are arriving, Chiron wanted you to be there to greet them," Grover said. Percy nodded.

"I'll meet you down there, ok?" he said. Grover nodded and trotted off quickly, heading down to the beach were the Romans were landing. Percy quickly changed into jeans and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt before running off to meet the others at the beach. The whole camp had gathered to meet the Romans who were landing on their multiple pegasi. Jason and Reyna were leading the groups.

The Greek demigods started cheering, waving, and greeting their Roman friends. Percy made his way through the crowd and he grinned when he saw Hazel and Frank running over. They engulfed Percy in a group hug and he laughed as Hazel clung to him tightly.

"We missed you!" she cried, pulling back slightly. Percy chuckled.

"I missed you guys too," he said. Frank grinned at him and did him and Percy's little handshake. Reyna walked over and Percy greeted her formally. She managed to crack a smile, as serious as she was, but when Percy bowed to her, she had to let out a little chuckle.

Percy's eyes wandered over to Jason who was in a big group hug with Leo, Piper, and Annabeth. Annabeth noticed Percy looking over and she smiled at him. He grinned and smiled back. Jason turned and smiled at Percy. He walked over to him.

"Nice to see you again, Jackson," he said. Percy chuckled.

"Back at you, Grace."

Jason chuckled and swung his arm lazily around Piper's shoulder.

"So what did we miss while we were gone?" Jason asked the group surrounding them.

"Nothing really," Leo said with a shrug. Jason cracked a grin.

"Good, I don't want to be missing out on the action," he said. Percy just smiled. Annabeth came up behind Percy, surprising him.

"Percy?" she said softly, so only he could hear. He jumped, startled, and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?" she asked, worry filling her tone. Percy frowned. Could she tell he knew something was wrong? She was smart enough and she knew him well enough to know when he was acting strange.

"Nothing," he smiled at her, masking the worry covering his face. She frowned and took his hand, squeezing it slightly.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" she asked. Percy laughed, hoping she wasn't going to see through his disguise.

"Of course, Wise Girl, nothing's wrong," he said.

"Promise?"

Percy hesitated. His eyes averted hers and he glanced down, but looked up quickly.

"Promise."

Annabeth seemed to relax a little bit and she smiled, turning back to the Romans who were welcomed with open arms. Percy noticed Rachel, leaning against a tree in the background. She had a troubled look on her face and Percy frowned. When she noticed him looking, she paled and turned away.

"I'll be right back," Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then quickly maneuvered his way through the crowd. He jogged up the hill and quickly grabbed Rachel's arm.

"Rach, what's wrong?" he asked. Rachel paled as soon as she saw Percy.

"Nothing," she said.

"That's a lie."

"It's nothing you need to worry about," she muttered, "yet."

"Yet? What do you mean by yet?" Percy asked. Rachel pulled her arm away from Percy's.

"It's nothing Percy! Don't worry about it!"

"You just said I don't have to worry about it _yet_," Percy said, making sure to put more emphasis on the 'yet'.

Rachel sighed, realizing that she couldn't let this go.

"Does it have something to do with the moon?" Percy asked. Rachel looked up quickly, turning as white as snow. Her green eyes bugged out of her head and she stared at Percy like he was a ghost.

"H-how did you know?" she asked nervously. Percy ran his fingers through his hair. He knew something was up. It wasn't normal of him to be staying up so late at night, staring out at the moon and hearing howls all the time that made him feel sick to his stomach.

"I've been hearing these…these howls. I can't sleep at night and I just feel like-"

"Like something bad is going to happen?" Rachel asked, cutting him off. Percy nodded grimly. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Her red hair was tied back in a ponytail and she seemed to be sweating slightly.

"I don't know what this is, Perce, all I know is it's bad," she said.

"Worse than Gaea?"

"I don't know."

"That's not very reassuring," Percy mumbled. Rachel put her hands on her hips and looked out at the crowd.

"Don't tell anyone, ok?" she said. Percy frowned and turned to her.

"Why not?" he said, "we both know something bad is coming, shouldn't we warn them?"

"We don't _know _something bad is coming, we _think _something bad is coming," she said softly.

"Still, there's two of us who think it, and you're the oracle!" Percy protested. Rachel frowned and looked up at him.

"Just don't tell anyone. Ok?" and with that, she turned on her heel and started walking back towards the beach. Percy watched her until she disappeared into the crowd. He sighed and leaned against the tree, feeling even more confused than before.

**A/N: so how was it? Good? Bad? Review maybe and let me know? Haha what do you think is bothering Rachel and Percy? I'll update again soon :D**

**Thanks for reading! 3**

**~PJO~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys (: I already wrote the first chapter and I decided to write the next few so I hope you enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Enjoy! 3**

**Chapter 2**

_**Percy**_

That night, the camp had all of the Romans join them in the pavilion for dinner. Percy had lost his appetite though.

He stared at his pizza, not touching it, just staring. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked up and noticed Annabeth giving him a weird look.

He mouthed _'what?'_ and she just shook her head and turned back to her siblings.

The Romans were laughing and chatting away with their friends at Camp Half-Blood, yet Percy was still alone at the Poseidon table.

He looked over and saw Hazel and Frank whispering and pointing to him. Percy frowned and stood up.

He walked over to them, wondering what they were talking about. He walked over to them and they both smiled innocently.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked, looking down.

"Nothing!" Frank protested. Percy looked up and gave him a weird look.

"Frank.." Hazel said in a warning tone. She gave Percy an intense look.

"Are you alright Percy?" she asked. Percy frowned.

"I'm _fine_! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"You looked nervous," Hazel said softly. Percy shook his head.

"I'm fine," he lied. Was he really showing how nervous he was? Was it that obvious to everyone?

Percy turned on his heel and started walking down to the beach. He needed to clear his head…._again_.

When he reached the beach he saw a man with jet black hair in khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt standing by the water. His back was turned to Percy.

"Dad?" Percy said in shock, walking down to Poseidon. Poseidon turned, startled.

"Oh hi Percy," he said with a warming smile, though he held many different emotions in his eyes as he stared at sea.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked. His father sighed and kept his eyes focused on the water.

"I wish I could warn you.." his father muttered, looking down as guilt washed over his face.

This caught Percy's attention and his head shot up quickly.

"Warn me about what?" he demanded. Poseidon looked at him.

"You know, don't you?" he asked Percy, his voice faltering.

"I know something is going to happen, but I don't know what," Percy explained softly. Poseidon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Percy, you're playing with fire here-"

"Just tell me what's going to happen, Dad, please!" Percy begged. He had to find out. This was killing him.

"I'm afraid I can't son, but I can tell you to be prepared. The Olympians are not happy and I'm sure some wish for you to be dead," Poseidon said. Percy's face paled.

"Why? What's going to happen?"

"I can't say anything else, Percy, just be prepared," Poseidon said.

Percy tried to protest, but his father was already sinking into the water, leaving only a puddle where he once stood. Percy let out an angry groan. Why wasn't anyone telling him anything?

"Percy?" a soft voice said. Percy spun around and saw Annabeth standing at the top of the hill, "what was Poseidon talking about?"

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked quickly. Annabeth frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't answer my question with another question," she growled. Percy walked up to her and took her hands.

"You know how you asked earlier if I was alright?"

"And you lied to me?" she spat, "Percy, I can tell when you're upset or worried! I _know _you." Guilt washed over Percy. He shouldn't have lied to her, but he really had no choice.

"I know," he murmured.

"Then why can't you tell me what's wrong?!" she demanded. Percy sighed and looked up into her stormy grey eyes.

"I don't _know _what's wrong. All I know is something bad is going to happen, and soon," he said. The angry expression on her face seemed to fade out and worry replaced it.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"I didn't want you to worry," Percy protested. That meeting with his father worried him more. The Olympians wanted him dead? What was that supposed to mean?

It obviously didn't mean they wanted give him a friendly hello.

"I could've helped you and….why do you think something bad is going to happen?" she asked. Percy sighed and sat her down on the beach.

They both sat at the top of the hill. Percy looked down and drew random patterns in the sand.

"I've been having these _weird _dreams. Weirder than the normal nightmares. And I've been staying up late. I can never fall asleep. It's weird and _really _getting on my nerves," he said, looking extremely tired.

"Percy…what happened in those dreams?" Annabeth asked, placing her hand on top of Percy's.

He shook his head and looked back up.

"I was in this dark cabin in the middle of the woods. I didn't know where, but it seemed so familiar, like I've been there before. There was this-" Percy was cut off by a loud shriek coming from the camp.

He and Annabeth both looked at each other then jumped up.

They ran towards the pavilion, toward the scattering campers. Many of the campers pulled the swords, daggers, or bow and arrows.

Standing in the middle of the pavilion was a large silver wolf. The wolf's eyes were a glowing amber color.

Her whole body was shining and her tail was white, matching her white paws and ears. She had a large moon necklace around her neck.

Percy froze as soon as he saw her. He knew this wolf. He had most definitely seen her before. No doubt about that.

The wolf growled at the campers who threatened to attack her. Everyone backed up, scared by the giant dog.

As soon as the wolf saw Percy, her eyes widened.

Her tail wagged slightly, but she stopped it. She took slow steps towards Percy, but for some reason, it didn't scare or bother Percy.

Annabeth turned to Percy, but he kept his eyes locked on the wolf.

The two had an intense staring contest and everyone around them was absolutely quiet.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered, "what is-"

But the wolf growled at Annabeth and she instantly shut her mouth. Percy continued staring at the wolf. Her necklace started glowing brighter and brighter until everything seemed lit up.

The only problem was…Percy blacked out.

The wolf picked up the unconscious Percy and campers started panicking. She howled angrily and quickly ran off, disappearing into the forest, leaving the campers to wonder where she had taken Percy and why.

**A/N: so how was it? Haha reviews would be very nice c: I'll give you a virtual cookkieee haha**

**~PJO~**


End file.
